Stan Tucker
by MaxMizuhara
Summary: After moving into Stan's house, Craig deals with a more eventful life. Meanwhile Kyle gets tires of a one-sided love and decides to use Craig to fix each others' problems. Crenny, Style, Cryle, Stendy, Benny, and Ze Mole.
1. I got this, I'm coming over

**Don't own South Park. Just an idea I've had. Hope it's enjoyable.**

Craig watched as his mother turned to him and asked. "It's a simple question, dear." He honestly didn't have an answer. He knew who he wanted to choose but he knew that was the worst idea. "Who would you rather stay with? You're old enough to choose."

"You don't have to just stay with one of us." His father spoke as he flipped off his now ex-wife. He sighed. "I know it's hard but you just have to choose where all your stuff is gonna go."

This was Craig's dilemma. His father and mother had been living together for about a year now working on a divorce. It wasn't ha hateful thing. It was kind of a mutual dislike. "Well, I…" Now today he finds out the divorce is final. And that his parents have been seeing other people on the side. His mother's boyfriend lived in Denver and his father's girlfriend happened to be a certain person he hates' mother. "Can't I just stay with the Tweaks?" Craig asked one more time.

Sure, most people would want to leave this boring town but that was how Craig liked it, boring. If he lived with his father that family would make things just too hectic. If he moved away with his mother it would be in a big city, he didn't like that idea either. Plus the fact that he would never see Tweek, Token, Clyde, Kenny or that kid who always says hi to him- Butters. "You can't stay with them until you're eighteen when you have two perfectly good homes to choose from.

"I don't understand where you're coming from." Craig hated him. He hated him. How could his father do this to him?

Mr. Tucker shook his head. "Come on now, I know you and Stan had some rough patches but it'll be a good-"

"Nothing good can come from sharing a room with someone you hate." His mom began to look excited. "But I can't leave South Park." Craig was completely stuck. His sister stared at him intently. She wasn't old enough to choose. She lived with her dad on week days and mom on weekends. Craig didn't want to do that set up every week, he had to choose.

Craig's mother sighed. "Try staying here at Sharon's. I know you love the town and you want to stay by your normal routine, but if things go wrong you can always come live with me."

Craig just nodded. He hated the idea of sharing a room with Stan but he hated the idea of leaving the boring, small town even more to live in an eventful city.

The next thing Craig knew he and his sister were entering their new home. The inside was the same only the furniture and pictures were placed differently and none were of Craig, Ruby or his father. "I see he chose to stay with you, huh?" Stan's mother spoke with a smile. "Well Ruby can have Shelly's old room and Stan is staying the night at Kyle's tonight so you can sleep in his bed until the movers come tomorrow."

Craig just watched her in complete confusion. How could a woman like this want his father? Then he remember Stan's father. After his dad and Stan's mom went into the kitchen he sat down on the couch. Why did it have to be so sudden?

He pulled out his phone and read the text message he received an hour ago. It read: "Where are you dude?"

So Craig simply texted back: "At Stan's house."

The next thing that happened was Tweek was calling Craig. Craig answered his phone and was greeted with, "Don't kill him!"

Craig sighed out of annoyance. "He's not even here. It turns out the news my parents had was they got a divorce and my dad's with Stan's mom, plus my mom's moving to Denver tomorrow."

Tweek was quiet for a few seconds. "That's the most I've heard you say over the phone, dude. But Stan, that's bad."

"Yeah."

"So do you get his sister's room?"

"His room."

Tweek was confused. "Is he going to live with his dad?"

"No." Craig was even more annoyed now that someone else knew. Tweek made a noise of understanding.

They just sat quietly on the phone for about a minute. "C-can I come over?"

"Yeah, you know where he lives?" Craig realized it was a dumb question after it came out.

"Yeah, I'll be over." Craig hung up immediately after Tweek spoke. He was happy Tweek calmed down. His caffeine intake is down to and he liked things nice and boring just like Craig. That's why they got along so well.

Craig stood up and walked into the kitchen. "Well, Tweek's coming over." He just stood there while the two both talked about how that was nice and a good idea.

He walked out of the kitchen. He didn't like seeing his dad with Stan's mom. He didn't like being in Stan's house. He didn't want to sleep in Stan's bed. And he really didn't want to share a room with the boy. He was going to try to make it as boring as possible here. The doorbell rang, Craig figured it was Tweek so he answered the door. "C-What?" He asked as he wasn't facing Tweek.

"Craig?"

"Kyle?" Craig asked equally surprised. Kyle began to ask but Craig stopped him. "Don't ask." He just glared at Kyle hoping he'd melt into the snow that sat on the side of the porch.

Kyle just made an unsure face and spoke, "Well, is Stan here?"

Craig looked very confused at that point. "Your house."

"And yet I'm here." Kyle spoke laughing a little. "I forgot about that. He must be waiting over there." Kyle's face turned red as he saw that Craig wasn't buying it. "Don't tell."

Craig shrugged. "I don't even care."

Kyle frowned. "I guess you really wouldn't. I heard about your parents. I'm sorry."

"Why?" Craig was completely confused as to why Kyle was even still standing there after he said Stan wasn't home.

"It's sad when a couple breaks up even if it was just a short time." Kyle spoke looking at the ground with his foot pushing around a small pile of snow.

Craig rolled his eyes. "I mean, why are you still here?"

Kyle looked up at him with a disgusted expression. "Why are you still a complete dick even after so many years?"

"Why are you an annoying Jew that refuses to get off my porch?" Craig asked with no expression change or tone of voice. Just monotone.

Kyle smiled. "Your porch?"

"Yeah, I live here now." Craig looked away. Every time he told someone that he hated it even more.

"Looks like we'll be hanging out more often then, huh?" Kyle asked with a mocking kind of tone and Craig said nothing he just shut the door.

There was no way Kyle was going to come into the house and blow his super best friend's cover. Yet the doorbell rang again. Craig opened the door. Kyle still stood there while he pointed at Tweek, who was looking very confused. "Come on in Tweek." Craig spoke glaring at Kyle.

"Why is Kyle outside? Is Stan here?" Tweek asked a little freaked out but Craig shook his head. They went up to Stan's room. It seemed familiar. It was blue and plain. Instead of Red Racer on the wall it was Mad Max but other than that, the furniture was set up nearly the same.

"Fuck this, dude." Craig stared at the bed. "How do we have nearly the same colored sheets?" He walked over to his bag of things he packed for the night. He pulled out his blankets and they were maybe a shade darker than Stan's.

Tweek made a startled noise while looking at a shelf. "Fuck, dude! He's got a lot of the same stuff too."

Craig sat down on the floor with his comforter pressed against his mouth and in a muffled voice he spoke. "I'm gonna miss that smell."

The blonde just stared at his best friend in shock. "Man, are you gonna be okay?"

"Yeah, fine." Craig sat there looking around the room. Tweek sat down by him. "Not without you."

Tweek sighed. "Plain and simple, let's keep it boring." They turned on a movie and made and bed on the floor. About three hours later Tweek stood up and fixed his shirt. "I think I should go now."

"You can sleep over. I live here now."

"Dude, Stan never has anyone spend the night." He began to put on his shoes.

Craig just stood up. "Well you're spending the night." He opened the bedroom door and went down the steps. "Can-"

Mrs. Marsh turned to Craig quickly with a smile. "Yes, Craig?"

It was abnormal for Craig. Usually he didn't have to ask and his parents didn't care to answer. How did Stan and Kyle get away with everything when they were younger? "Can Tweek stay over?"

"I don't know. Ask your father."

This confused the younger Tucker. He went into the dining room where his father was setting the table. "Um, dad?" His dad had a large smile on his face and Craig as beginning to get a little freaked out. He gave his son the noise of acknowledgement. "Can Tweek spend the night?"

Now was when Craig's father would just give him an odd look and tell him he doesn't care. He was waiting for it. "No, I don't think that's such a great idea tonight."

"The hell?" Craig spat out. "What the fuck's wrong with you?"

Sharon came in the room just then. "Craig!" The boy turned around with an angered face. "I will not allow you to speak to your father that way."

Craig was instantly confused. What way? He always talked like that. Stan talked like that too. "I'm going to Tweek's." Craig turned to leave the room and flipped off his father.

"Young man!" Craig froze. Sharon was fuming. "You get up to your room. Tweek will not spend the night and you will not behave like that. You're staying here or you're grounded." She spoke in a stern voice.

"What?" Craig asked completely confused. He didn't see what was so wrong he didn't do anything wrong.

Sharon looked at her partner and gave a stern nod. "You heard her."

"What the fuck, dad?" He left the room severely disappointed in his father. After rushing up the stairs to his new room he saw Tweek looking quite worried. "My dad's turned into a total douche. He's letting a woman control him."

Tweek nodded. "I take it the yelling was about you getting pissed?"

"Yeah, why would she say no?"

"Well think of it like this," Tweek began as he sat down and leaned against Stan's bed. "If this was your room and Stan was in your situation, would you be happy if you came home and he and Kyle were both in here?" He gave his friend a smug look.

Craig sighed. "Whatever. All I know is this better be the only time."

Tweek chuckled. "At least there will be less fighting here. Seems like- ugh- your dad and Mrs. Marsh really like each other."

Tweek left after Craig was called down for dinner. The four of them were eating and everything was fine until Craig's pocket began to buzz. It was a text from Clyde: "Kyle says u liv wit Stan now that tru?"

Craig replied back: "fuck no."

"Craig, come on, no cell phones at the table." His father's voice spoke sternly. He never cared before.

The teenage boy looked at his little sister who just stared at him. "Okay." Craig stood up and continued with his phone as Clyde texted back: "y did u tell him u were?"

He replied: "I'm just staying until I'm 18."

He chuckled at his own message and made it to the room. He sat down on his blankets on the floor. He kept still until he heard his phone buzz again. It wasn't Clyde, it was Kenny: window?

Craig just remembered Kenny didn't know about the move. It was the only thing that wasn't completely plain and boring about his life. "Stan's house." He sent the message and received Clyde's: "lol"

He didn't answer back to Clyde partly because Kenny called. "The fuck you doing at Stan's?"

"Here or Denver."

Kenny sounded like he understood after that as he spoke, "Oh. It's cool. Can we do it there?"

After the question Craig made a noise of disappointment. "Dude, Tweek couldn't even stay."

"What?" Kenny sounded outraged. "You can lock the door and I'll sneak out after. We'll do it real quick."

"It's Stan's room." Craig began persistently.

Kenny laughed. "It's not like he's gonna know." It was quiet on the line. Craig walked over to the door and reached where his hook lock would be.

"Fuck!" Craig slammed his fist on the door. "There's no lock?" He asked aloud.

"Are you asking or telling me?" The line was quiet. "I got this, I'm coming over."

"Ke-" The blonde boy had hung up after that. This made Craig anxious. He didn't want to be grounded. He didn't want to have to deal with Stan the whole rest of the year.

The doorbell rang. He could hear muffled voices. After opening the door and peeking down stairs he could see that it was just some random adult talking with Sharon. He calmed down. It made him feel like worried about it all. Maybe Kenny wasn't really coming.

It was around about eight o'clock and Craig was really bored. He was currently lying down watching movies that he and Stan apparently both owned. He guessed he fell asleep when he woke up to an odd noise and his cell phone read ten forty-three. His sleepy eyes scanned the room for the noise.

The noise came again. It was like a squeak. He looked at the window to see a grinning blonde. "Kenny?" He opened the window and the blonde climbed in on Stan's bed.

Kenny chuckled at the blanket. "On the floor? Man, you really don't like him." Craig just flipped off his guest and got a snicker in return. "So you wanna do it? I've gotten into the habit of only doing it with you."

Craig smiled and sat on the bed hanging out the window. "Let's go."

"Mr. Tucker, you are never boring to me." Kenny pulled a small hand rolled joint out of his pocket. He lit it hanging out of the window. They enjoyed it in silence for a few minutes. "Why the hell does everyone think you're boring?"

"Dunno." Craig exhaled. "Why does everyone think you're so interesting?"

With a small noise of acknowledgement Kenny responded, "Touché."

They lay back on Craig's blankets after it was all finished. "Too bad Tweek isn't here." Craig spoke idly.

Kenny turned to his friend with a large smile. "Tucker," Craig turned his attention to Kenny. "I want to rain on your Parade."

"You are always so weird when we smoke alone." After Craig finished his sentence Kenny straddled his friend and kissed him pulling his head back by grabbing a fistful of hair. "Must you always fuck with me, asshole? I'm gay, I get it."

The blonde released his friend. "I like it."

Craig laughed. "Why?"

Curling up on Craig Kenny explained, "Because I need someone too."

"You have mass girls."

"No, I have mass whores." Not long after the two passed out on Stan's bedroom floor without further thought.

**Okay, should I continue? I dunno if I should make this Cryle, Crenny, or what? If anyone wants to tell me how they feel I'll see. I'm pretty sure I'll have some Style in it and obviously some Crenny. SO tell me what you think.**


	2. The funny thing is it was worth it

**Thank you for the reviews. The more I get the more I'll wanna update. I wanna get this done before I get back to work but I dunno if I will. Here we go.**

Craig awoke to, "Wake up, Dickhead." It was Kyle poking Craig in the head. "Don't want you to get in trouble."

"Just leave him. Who cares if he gets in trouble?" Stan responded glaring down at Craig and his guest.

After sitting up Craig realized Kenny's arm was around his waist. He heaved a sigh. "Movers are coming at nine." Kenny began to stir. "Come on guys." His voice was soft yet stern.

"I'm up." Craig threw Kenny's arm aside. The blonde grunted wiggling around under the blankets. He stood up. "Wake up, Fucker." He pushed his foot into Kenny's side.

Kenny whined, "I don't wanna leave yet."

Craig felt the embarrassment settling on his cheeks. "Poor you, jump the fuck out the window."

"What?" Kenny spun around to face Craig with a tone of disbelief. "Oh." He spoke calmly as he took in his surroundings. "Good morning, Kyle," He smiled at the Jew next to Craig. "Stan" He nodded to the last boy in the room. After getting a good stretch in Kenny stood quickly. "Meet you out front for a smoke." He said as he dropped out the window.

Kyle gave Craig a quick pat on the back. "Thanks for not telling, dude. I wanted to repay the favor." He looked at Stan expectantly.

Stan rolled his eyes. "Yeah, thanks." He got the finger in return. Stan gave Kyle a look of I told you so.

"Why the hell do you guys hate each other so much? You never ever talk." Kyle asked out of complete amazement.

At the same time they both responded in angered tones, "You wouldn't understand."

With an angered exhale Craig slipped on some sock and shoes, grabbed his hoodie and mumbled, "See ya, Kyle." And left the room.

"See that, that's what I mean, fuck that kid." Stan said angrily while pointing at the door. "He's not even trying to make it cool between us anymore."

Kyle laughed. "Like you're trying so hard?" Stan smiled. "Why do you hate him, dude?"

Stan shook his head. "You wouldn't understand it. To you it'll either be no big deal or you'll think I'm an ass."

Now Kyle had to know. What stupid thing did his super best friend do in the past that ruined the chance of a friend ship with Craig Tucker? "Come on, you can tell me, you know I'm always gonna be by your side. And it's not like I'd talk to him about it." Kyle sat down on the bed next to Stan waiting for what he knew he'd get to hear.

"Well I guess you're right. It's not like he's gonna keep it a secret forever." Kyle leaned in attentively. Stan rubbed his neck. "Let's just keep it short. I saw why Tucker is always such a dick and I don't approve of it. It's weird, I was surprised and it bothers me."

Kyle was outraged. "You didn't tell me a fucking thing!" He fell back on the bed annoyed. "I've always wanted to know why he was such a dick. You won't even tell me knowing that I always wanted to know." Kyle began to complain.

Stan shook his head. "I feel like it'd be wrong to tell. I mean I hate the guy but I don't want to out him to anyone."

Kyle felt his heart skip a beat. "What?"

"I don't wanna tell his secret to anyone." Stan answered casually.

Kyle sat up looking at Stan with an odd concerned look. "Craig's gay and it bothers you?"

Marsh sat there shocked. "Fuck, I said out him. You can't tell anyone."

The Jew shook his head. "O-of course not," He felt the pang of rejection and guilt in his chest. Kenny was the only one who knew both of their secrets.

Kenny inhaled from a cigarette and smiled. "You know Kyle's gay too right? He was afraid Stan would be like that." They were standing a few feet away from Stan's front door.

"Well it's not just that. I guess he was worried about more of his friends that when he realized that I must've liked someone." Craig stopped talking to take a drag from his cigarette.

"So how did he figure you out?" Kenny asked hurriedly. He hated the previous subject.

Craig shook his head with a humored expression. "Wendy, at a party, she was sending Bebe after me basically. Despite Bebe's…" He searched for the right word as he squatted down. "Efforts, I just wasn't interested. She went back and to Wendy crying. So they both approached me. Wendy all pissed off that her friend was crying." Craig snickered. "I never had to tell her. She just kind of put two and two together. After that Stan found us drunk in a room talking about it. She told him in order to prevent violence, or so she says."

Kenny laughed. "Shit man, you said no to Bebe?" He had longing expression. "I'd love to try that again."

Craig let out a sound of dread. "Why do you always mess with me?" He stared intently at the ground.

"I thought you were happy like this." Kenny said in an annoyed voice.

"I am, sort of." Craig spoke very softly.

Kenny flicked his cigarette to the ground. "Jesus, Craig! Fucking drop it, be with Kyle." It was silent after that. Neither boy wanting to leave yet, they didn't exactly want to stay. "You're the only one besides Karen. Don't fuck it up. I need you."

Craig felt the horrible pain in his chest again. "It's hard for me. You don't understand how hard it is for me." He had to explain but he could tell Kenny wasn't very happy. "How do you feel when you have gorgeous girl in your bed and she always kissing you but you can't touch? Or sleeps by you when she's scared or lonely but you can't even fucking put your arms around her?"

Tucker threw his cigarette to the ground while standing up. Kenny turned to say something to the angry boy next to him but Craig had already mashed their lips together. One hand reached up and rested on the blonde's neck. As soon as pulled away he received a fist to the stomach. Holding his stomach he let out a small laugh. "Fuck you."

"The funny thing is it was worth it." Craig stated straightening out. He threw his head back. "You make no fucking sense, you dumb fuck."

Kenny began walking away. "I'll talk to you later."

Craig headed back up to the house. Kyle was in the living room with Stan and Ruby. He was going to sneak by but Ruby noticed him. "Craig! Where were you? Were you smoking again?"

"Yes." He answered plainly. As he got a scolding look from his little sister.

She patted on the couch beside her for Craig to come sit down. "Come on, play the game with us." On the TV was a very popular first person shooter.

"I'd rather not."

Kyle turned with a worried look but it turned into a half smile. Craig instantly felt that Kyle may have saw what happened outside. "Come on, Craig; just hang out for a little. We're all gonna have to learn to get along you guys are almost brothers." He could tell that the statement entertained Kyle.

So Craig walked over and sat by his sister slightly annoyed. "So I was thinking movie night." Ruby said excitedly. "We can all invite someone to come. It'll be so much fun."

"I'm down." Kyle said very nonchalantly.

Stan shrugged as Craig shook his head. Craig just wanted to be alone or with Kenny. He wanted the world to revolve around Kenny or just stop spinning all together. "Why not?"

"I have to get some work done for school." It was like the conversation stopped after Craig spoke.

After the movers came Craig was upstairs in the bedroom by himself. He had gotten all of his stuff back so he happily relaxed on his bed. He texted Tweek, the only person besides Kenny, he could actually talk to. Happily Tweek agreed to come over.

"So, you're just going to hang out here until you hear from him again?" Tweek asked as they sat on Craig's bed actually doing school work. Craig shrugged. "Well why does your whole life have to be about him anymore?"

Tweek could see the pain in his best friend's face as he spoke, "Because if I can't have him, I don't want anyone."

Craig just stared idly at the paper he was writing. "Craig, he's not like that. He loves boobs, women. He told you to be with someone else right?" Craig took a shaky breath. "I want to help you but you aren't making it easy. He's not going to be with you. Would you really want him to be unhappy like that?"

"I hate it."

"I don't even know of anyone else but you." Tweek answer aggravated.

After a long pause Craig piped up. "I do. He didn't just say to be with someone else. He told me who to be with."

Tweek's spirits were lifted. "Really? Do I know him?"

"Fuck you, asshole." The bedroom door burst open. Kyle was following Stan in on the phone. Craig's head leaned his head in Kyle's direction and twisted his finger in his hair. Tweek's eyes widened.

Even while Stan and Kyle were present they continued their conversation. "So would you?" Tweek asked intrigued.

Craig shrugged again. "It's not something I ever thought about."

"You guys wanna go to a movie?" Tweek asked Stan and Kyle gaining both of their attention.

Kyle gave an excited smile. "Hey, I gotta go. I'll text you though. Yeah, I'll tell him." There were pauses between each sentence. "Fuck yeah!" Kyle Laughed into the phone. He looked at Tweek and held up a finger with a worried look. Tweek just smiled and nodded. "Okay, so I'll see you later tonight. Yupp, see ya."

Right as Kyle was about to hang up Stan leaned to the phone and spoke, "See you later, Kenny."

The phone hung up and Craig felt the pain in his chest again. Tweek just gave Craig a look of hope. "I want to go to the movies!" Kyle exclaimed excitedly. "There are tons of movies out right now that look good. Can we Stan, please?"

Stan smiled at his excited friend. "Why not?" Kyle began to look up time and movies on Stan's computer.

Craig sulked in his depression. Did Kyle call Kenny? Or was it the other way around? "Hey, there's a party tonight at Bebe's. She said invite whoever, you guys should come." Stan spoke up. They could tell he was uncomfortable with the whole thing but Kyle looked awfully happy he said it.

"There's a showing for the new Scream at six."

Craig instantly answered, "That's cool."

**It's short but I wanted to get another one up quickly. Hope you liked it. The more reviews honestly the faster I wanna get writing.**


	3. It's burning your pillow

**So we got wishes for almost every pairing. Thank goodness no Creek. I'm no good at Tweek, obviously. I've found a way to make everyone happy. So just wait and you'll get what you wanted peoples, Crenny, Style, Cryle, Benny, Stendy, and even Ze Mole, because I love my reviewers. 3**

They reached the movie theater in Stan's car. Craig was the first out. He was determined to make a good attempt of finding out if Kyle was even interested without completely outing himself. Kenny threw Kyle out there for some reason. Obviously there was something up; he never acted so oddly before when Craig brought up his standpoint. He just randomly mentioned Kyle, maybe Kyle had said something.

Kyle felt like every time he looked at Craig he was staring but every time he avoided looking at him he was making it obvious. They bought tickets and found seats. Stan sat, then Kyle, Craig and Tweek sat closest to the exit. "You better not just watch the movie." Tweek hissed at his best friend as Craig peeked over at Kyle.

Stan was watching Kyle and his gaze automatically averted to Craig peeking at his best friend. "I can't." After Craig spoke those words Tweek punched him in the arm. "Fuck, dude." He stared forward biting his lower lip. He wanted to make Kenny happy but he only wanted Kenny. His phone began to ring. The song playing made Tweek roll his eyes. Craig rushed out of the theater room.

Tweek turned to see Kyle and Stan both staring, Stan with annoyance and Kyle with concern. "Is everything alright?" The Jew asked with a trace a horror in his tone.

After a nod the blonde assured them with, "Yes, he's just being a dumbass, like usual." This made Stan chuckle. Kyle stood up but Tweek began to shake his head. "No, you'll just piss him off. He keeps getting caught up with someone who won't give him the time of day."

Out in the hall Craig eagerly answered his phone. "Hey."

"Craig, I'm sorry about earlier."

Before Kenny could finish taking a breath Craig responded in a rushed tone. "It's fine. I wasn't even made. I don't mind if you get a little weird."

Kenny let out a frustrated noise. "Listen to me." Craig took a breath of courage, he knew he didn't want to hear what it was. "I ran into Bebe." Craig's heart was shattered at that point. The pain in his chest came back.

"Kenny…" Craig started not wanting to hear it.

"We're talking about getting back together. We're actually out right now." He totally ignored Craig's pleas. His voice was happy. There was even a laugh of disbelief at the end. "I still want to hang though."

He heard Bebe laughing. He was stunned. After he realized it was not over the phone. Craig looked down the hall and saw Bebe walking towards Kenny who was standing outside by the ticket booth outside. Craig said nothing. "Who you on the phone with, babe?"

Kenny Laughed. There was a muffled answer. "Hey, I gotta go. You can call or text me whenever. We're cool, right?"

"Dandy, Asshole." Craig spoke before he hung up and watched the disappointed look Kenny gave before he hung up. The he rushed into the theater. He really didn't want to bump into him after such a painful and awkward conversation.

"What was it about this time?" Tweek asked regretting it as he saw the pained look on his best friend's face.

Craig just flipped him off and sat down. He was in the usual sour mood of disappointment. He figured he'd have to get back to being his normal angry, bland and disappointment self sometime anyways. He was completely blissful for a few months there. Ever since he started high school he has had a crush on Kenny McCormick. A few months ago Kenny and Bebe broke up and Bebe tried to get with Craig sort of a revenge thing for Kenny sleeping with someone else while they were together. But then Kenny was told about Craig being a homosexual by his lovely current girlfriend Bebe.

FLASHBACK

Craig and Kenny always shared a joint since Craig busted him outside the high school with one. It was just a usual get together in his room when Kenny dropped the bomb. "I was told something interesting today about you Tucker."

"Oh yeah?" Craig answered completely nonchalant thinking nothing of his secret since it happened a few or two ago.

Kenny leaned forward talking the joint from his friend's hand. "I heard about your little predicament with Ms. Stevens." A grin skid across his hoodless face, blue eyes deviously glowing. "I've always wondered about that."

Craig's heartbeat began to pick of pace. "Wonder about what?"

After a big inhale and a few seconds of holding he exhaled. "What it's like, with a dude?"

"I-I've never done it." He managed to pipe out before taking the drag that got him the buzz he longed, the buzz he loved. Kenny leaned on Craig's shoulder. "Why do you care what it's like?"

Kenny shrugged. His eyes were red. He had achieved a nice relaxed high. "You only live once. Heh, might as well try everything." Kenny turned quickly throwing Craig off guard mashing their lips together. Almost instantly Craig went along with it. The whole thing was like a dream. Kissing him, grabbing his hair, he was just fully drowning in the moment. "It's burning your pillow." Kenny spoke up as he reached for his friend's zipper. The blonde grinned at Tucker's confused expression.

Craig jumped as he saw the very reason Kenny had come over was forgotten and had eaten a small hole into his pillow case. "Shit!" He quickly crushed it on his night table.

It began to be a normal thing. Get high with Kenny, sleep with Kenny and enjoy the sleeping McCormick. How could someone not become smitten with a boy like him? The fact that he kept doing it meant he liked it, right?

Craig wondered now if he was just being stupid. Kyle leaned over as the movie started and whispered to Stan. "Isn't that Kenny?" Kyle sounded shocked as he followed with. "Holy Crap, he's with Bebe? You think they're back together?"

Luckily the screaming started on the movie. It startled Tweek. Not only did the first scream, but most bumps, and screams and crashes in basically every film did. Craig couldn't help but stare at the blonde couple. He was jealous of her; she won the man he loved over and over. But they always act like they can't stand each other. Right when Craig could no longer take it and he was going to get up and "use the bathroom" or wait outside for a while Kyle put his hand on Craig's.

Stunned Craig just kept peeking at Kyle once more. The redhead never looked over. The total confidence of a comforting Jew, Craig thought. He studied Kyle's hand, long pale fingers with neat nails. He always figured Kyle was gay, he just had no interest in him. He still did not.

Kyle removed his hand and Craig stood up, leaving the theater room once again. He went outside for a cigarette. He hoped this one would be the one to kill him before he made his life and more complicated. "It's pretty obvious now."

Craig jumped at the sound of Kyle's voice. "Huh?" He mainly spoke out of shock. Turning to look at Kyle, he seemed to be in some type of pain as well.

"I can't see it on your face but I know you're in pain." Kyle spoke in a very careful voice. "I feel that pain every day, since maybe third grade." He let out a sigh and got a middle finger in response. "Open up to me, Damnit!" Tear were building in his green eyes. "I feel just like you and you're the only one I can talk to about it. He told me about you guys."

After standing in silence for a while, Kyle's face red from anger and holding back tears and Craig just staring blankly puffing on his cigarette, he answered: "What the hell do you want from me?"

The redhead heaved an annoyed sigh. "I want to get over him. I'm tired of being third wheel, best friend and never being the one getting any attention."

"I'll think about it." Craig headed back to the movie acting like nothing had happened. Kenny hadn't become invisible to him but he was doing pretty well at worrying more about what was on the screen than what the couple was doing.

After the movie they all went back to Stan's. Craig stood outside with another cigarette. Tweek by his side, like always. "Why can't you just be gay?"

Tweek instantly began to laugh. "Because life isn't that simple. I think Kyle may like you."

"No, he wants me to help him get over the fact that he's in love with Stan." Craig bluntly threw out there while glaring across the street.

With an angered grunt Tweek smacked Craig in the back of the head. "Fuck, dude, that's what you should do!"

Craig shook his head. "Kyle's weird, too girly for me with the hair straightening and shit."

Tweek was now glaring across the street as well. "Well, _fuck_ me." He looked at Craig. "You really piss me off sometimes, dude."

"I only want him. Why can't he be mine again?" Craig asked as he stepped on his cigarette and turned for the house. Kyle and Stan were upstairs with the radio playing. "Where is everyone?" Craig asked the redhead who was swaying to the song playing on the radio. Stan was assumed to be in the bathroom.

Kyle began with, "Sharon and Thomas went out to dinner and Ruby is at my house with Ike, they have a project together for school." It was the first time Craig ever realized that Kyle was very attentive to his surroundings. "Stan's in the bathroom and I don't know where Tweek is." That statement startled Craig. He looked around quickly for his best friend. Tweek was surely not by his side. He flipped Kyle off. "Nice." Kyle spoke in a sarcastic tone as he stopped swaying to the song.

Tucker nodded as he walked over to his bed. "What all did Kenny say about me?"

A smile of self satisfaction appeared on the Jew's face. "Just that he slept with you, always got high with you and being with you made him confused." Kyle saw the hope that lit up in Craig's eyes. "He's not just going to waltz back to you, you know."

"It's not like I can fight for him."

With a devious smile Kyle whispered, "On the contrary."

Craig just answered in anger, "Yeah the fuck right."

Kyle walked over to his new found friend and lied down by him. "He's confused with you, which means he feels different about you than other boys but not the same as a girl." Craig sat up shaking his head. "The whole time he was with you, he had been telling me about all this crap that was stirring around in his head."

"Awesome." Craig spoke with his totally monotone voice rubbing his eyes. He could not wait to get drunk tonight.

A song came on the radio and Kyle jumped up. "I love this song." He began to wiggle about again. Singing along to a song that reminded Craig much of their situation. Craig realized at that moment songs were better when you could relate. When it got to the chorus and Kyle sung the words it gave Craig the simple courage he needed. "Can't you see the one that understands you, been here all along. So why can't you see, you belong with me."

Stan walked in shaking his head. "What is with you and this song?" You could tell it was not his favorite of songs and Kyle must have listened to it often since Stan mumbled the words as well.

Craig smiled at the two. Tweek appeared after Stan did. He stood next to Craig who was still sitting on his bed. "Don't you like him?" Tweek asked nudging his friend and sitting down.

Shaking his head slightly he answered his best friend. "No, but I'm willing to help him help me."

Tweek's head snapped to Craig. "Help him, help you, how?"

There was no answer, Craig got up and walked out of the room and downstairs. He needed to eat something before he went to a party. He simply made a cold cut sandwich. "Want one?" He offered to Tweek but the blonde refused.

"How is he going to help you, dude?" Tweek was getting anxious. "Just, fucking tell me." He followed Craig into the living room.

Tucker wore an evil grin as he took a bite from his sandwich. "I can't, dude. Let's just say, he thinks Kenny might be in the closet."

Rolling his eyes, Tweek threw himself down on the couch by Craig as he channel surfed. "Not this again! He's back with Bebe, a freaking high school beauty. He likes girls."

**It's short but I was excited about all the reviews so I wanted to get it up fast for you guys. Hope its okay. A lot of it was written really late at night so there may be tons of type-os. Merry Christmas and Happy holidays! **


	4. No drugs, remember?

**Sorry it took way too long to update. I've gotten very sick. Seems to be blowing over now, so I'll begin updating quicker. **

It wasn't long until Craig found himself in the back of Stan's car again. He didn't really like it but he'd rather not walk to Bebe's. He didn't even really know where Bebe lived. It was pretty obvious when they pulled onto the street, the house lit up and all the teenagers going inside.

"Stanley!" Wendy squeaked as he got out of the car. Instantly Craig began to feel bad for Kyle. Wendy was always there, for years now. Tweek grabbed his friend's arm and pushed him towards the house where Stan was headed with Kyle.

As soon as the five of them entered they broke apart. Kyle headed to the drinks, Stan went off with Wendy and Tweek pushed Craig after Kyle. Slowly walking after Kyle Craig saw someone he hadn't seen in a while. Not since he had been kicked out of high school freshman year, Christophe DeLorne. Kyle was occupied so Craig grabbed a beer and slipped by the two.

"He fucked you up real bad, man." Token spoke in the bathroom.

Then came the voice he didn't think he would hear, "Fuck that prick." It was Kenny. "What the hell is that guy doing here anyways?"

Token sighed. "I dunno, he was just with Bebe the other day. To think all we do for her this is her comeback."

Kenny's angered voice came again. "That bitch, why do I even care who she fucks?"

Craig's heart began to race. Bebe and Kenny didn't even last a day? Token chuckled. "Why do either of us care? I mean since elementary school I've been hung up on her. You just seemed to have come out of nowhere."

"I really don't know, but I'm done with her." Kenny walked out of the bathroom looking down at the ground. Craig turned around sipping his beer in the corner of the hallway. Kenny couldn't help but smile at his awkward attempt to be invisible. "I can see you, Tucker. You're like taller than everyone else by the way, kinda can't just turn around and blend."

Token pat Kenny on the shoulder and quickly muttered, "I'm gonna enjoy the party, man."

The two boys made a small wave as he exited the hallway, leavin the two basically alone beside the loud noises and many people bouncing about in the rooms connecting. "So, you and Bebe?"

"Turns out she's rather have an older douche bag." They both just nodded. It was more awkward for Kenny than it was Craig. He didn't know exactly what to say after all that happened. But he knew one wrong word and Craig would have a lot to say and he didn't want to get him started.

Craig on the other hand felt awesome about it all. So many things wanted to come pouring out but the main thing he was worried about was Kenny's face. "Who hit you?"

Kenny heaved a sigh. "Who else gets to hit me? My dad."

After a small moment of silence Kyle popped in. "Yo!" He had a huge grin plastered across his face. "What're you guys doing?"

"Whoa, what're you doing?" Kenny asked wanting to be feeling like his happy Jewish friend.

Kyle wasn't drunk but he was definitely feeling something. "The Mole really likes whiskey and he shared with me but it was like four shots. I'm feeling good."

Craig couldn't help but smile at the two getting excited over something so whimsical. "You wanna do some shots, Craig?" Kenny asked as he locked arms with Kyle and threw his hand out to Craig.

With a quick shake of his head Craig declined the offer and headed in the opposite direction the two were going in. He walked out onto the back porch and saw what had Kenny and Token so bothered. Bebe was hanging on a blonde man that seemed to only be slightly interested in whatever Bebe was giggling about. He lit a cigarette and walked around to the front of the house. Parties weren't really his favorite thing.

After about ten minutes Kenny came waltzing out with Christophe right past Craig. It wasn't a big deal to Craig at first until he heard Kenny say, "How much can I have?"

Instantly Craig had a few guesses of what they were talking about. "Kenny, what're you doing?" He grabbed the boy's arm.

"Tucker!" Kenny began to lean on him. Craig wrapped his arms around him. "Can you go get the stuff? I like it."

"Not again, you said you were done with it." Craig spoke sternly as Christophe walked away. "No drugs, remember?"

Kenny turned and faced his friend. "But I like it." He grabbed Craig's face smashing their lips together. As much as Craig enjoyed this moment he knew better. So he pulled the blonde away and wrapped his arms around him once again.

Craig could feel the disappointment and the anger settle in. Kenny always has liked to be high by basically any means but Craig hated how Kenny would destroy his body and talk about how he couldn't die anyways. "You gotta stop this. I love you too much to lose you like this."

With a small giggle he let out. "Bebe wants Gregory; she was the last chance to be normal." Kenny went on with rambling about his planned normal life with Bebe as the wife who would change him but they would end up like his parents. At the end of his sentence he blurted out, "I slept with Christophe."

"What?" Craig couldn't believe he had actually heard that. Christophe walked up the stairs completely oblivious to Kenny's confession. Kenny turned his attention to the Frenchmen. They got close. Kenny playing with his shirt and Christophe slipping his drugs into Kenny's back-pocket, it just made Craig's blood boil. "Motherfucker," Tucker started as he pointed at Christophe. "You asshole," He spoke louder. Both of them were looking at Craig.

Kenny was totally out of it. He didn't even realize what he said to Craig a few seconds ago. A shitty grin appeared on Christophe's face. "What, Tucker?"

Craig ripped Kenny away. "You fucking him for drugs, you dumb-shit?" He spoke in a low voice through gritted teeth.

McCormick was absent whatever he was given really got to him. Or maybe it was mixing with the shots. "What the hell is your problem?" Christophe asked with his French accent instantly annoying Craig.

"Fuck off, frog!" Craig bellowed at the Frenchman who did not look slightly threatened.

"Look it is not my fault that the man you love is a crack whore. I just take advantage of the situation." After those words Craig was taking it anymore. He pushed Kenny aside who stumbled away and fist went into Christophe's face. He was a inch or two shorter the Craig so it wasn't really hard.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Kyle hurried out the front door. "You can't just hit people like that. You gotta mind the face. Next time kick him in the nuts, that's where the problem is." Christophe just stood there holding his nose and cursing in English and French.

After that little Speech Craig realized he's probably the only sober one here right now. He didn't know exactly what to say. He just grabbed Kenny's arm and Kyle's hand. "Where's Stan?" Kyle led him to Stan as Kyle swayed to the music totally happy. "Hey, Stan!" He got Marsh's attention. Stan was still pretty sober. Maybe had a few beers in him. Craig at that moment began to like Stan a whole lot more. "We gotta get Kenny and Kyle somewhere. Can you take us home?"

Stan looked a little shocked when he heard Craig say the word home. "Yeah, of course. You mean our house?"

"Yeah, I can't leave Kenny alone right now."He looked over at Kyle with a small smile. The redhead was dancing to the music again, oblivious as to what was going on. "And Kyle can't go home like that." Stan laughed.

"Come on, Kyle. We're gonna party at our house for a little while." Stan pushed Kyle forward from his back.

Kyle went along excitedly. "Hell yeah, are we coming back here?"

Stan just went along with his drunken friend. "Oh yeah, of course, why wouldn't we?"

They made it to the door problem-less. Once they got to the car is when Kenny began to snap back to the world and fight Craig pulling him along. "Fuck you, Craig. You don't want me to be happy. You're only worried about you. You're always forcing me to do what you want; it's always what I don't want to do. That's why I can't ever be with you." Craig had been through this before with Kenny. He was just pissed off and high lashing out at everyone so they'll leave him alone and let him do what he shouldn't be. "No one could ever love you. You'll always be an asshole. Whoever you end up with will be as hateful and miserable as you."

Kenny was pushing and trying to run off the whole time he was insulting Craig. Stan helped him in the car as Kyle sat in the passenger seat as he was told, repeatedly asking if everything was okay and if he should help. "Kenny, you'll regret everything you said in an hour."

"Fuck you, and you Stan!" Stan rolled his eyes as he shut the door behind Craig. "I hate you guys."

Craig put the blonde's seatbelt on and just listened to him rant and rave. Stan couldn't believe Craig Tucker could care so much about people before. Kyle leaned over to Stan was he started the car. "Craig punched out Ze Mole for calling Kenny a crack head." Stan was impressed. Craig seemed to be closer to Kenny than he thought. "I really like him." After that Stan became concerned for Kyle's state of mind.

It wasn't long until they were back at Stan's house. They had to enter with caution. They snuck Kyle and Kenny upstairs quickly after realizing their parents were already in bed. "Thank god it's Saturday." While helping Kenny into the house Craig slipped his fingers into the back pocket of his jeans to pull out what Christophe had given him. Stan spoke again. "At least with them here Kyle won't get grounded and Kenny won't hurt himself."

Kenny was still out of it. "Do you have any extra blankets?" Craig asked stripping some blankets and a pillow off of his bed. Stan got the idea and opened his closet and pulled the extras out and set them next to Craig who was already setting up a makeshift bed on the floor for the two guests.

Stan watched as Craig constantly glanced at Kenny with a look of concern or maybe even guilt. "That's gonna be comfy." Kyle spoke louder than needed and Stan realized then that the door needed to be closed.

"You gotta be a little more quiet, Kyle."Stan pinched the air to symbolize. "I have to go to the bathroom. You good, Craig?" He received a quick nod.

Kyle followed his super best friend. "OH, me too."

"Not at the same time! What the hell is wrong with you?" Craig heard the two shuffling in the hallway. "God damn, Kyle." Stan grunted as you could hear the door being pushed on.

Kyle's disgusted noises were followed by, "Ew, it's on the seat." He sounded panicked.

Stan sighed with aggravation. "That was you, fucktard."

Kenny just played with little things in the room like looking at the books and movies. He wasn't really paying any attention to the people around him. "Do you hate life that much, Kenny?" Craig walked over to Kenny with his hand out. It looked as if Kenny had put more effort in pushing the hand away than if felt like he did. "What did you do?"

As Craig lied down with Kenny the blonde turned to him and asked with a confused expression, "Why are you so sad?"

"Just go to sleep, McCormick." After Craig spoke Kenny smiled and wrapped his arms around Craig's arm. He heard Kyle and Stan go down stairs. He just wanted to comfort Kenny in any way possible. He just wanted life to be tolerable for the blonde without all the drugs. Sure some were okay in his eyes but not whatever he gets hooked on. He was never a fan of addiction. "I hate what you're doing to yourself." He whispered as he pushed hair aside from his friend's face. "If that fucking Frenchman ever comes near you again I'll kill him."

Kenny's phone had begun to buzz. It was flashing the name Chris on it. Craig let it go. He just had to keep an eye on Kenny better. He pulled out what Kenny had from his own pocket. In the bag were a few greenish circular pills, he saw an 80 on one of the pills. This was no good. He had no idea what he was looking at. He threw them in his top dresser drawer under his clothes.

He was sure Kenny was sleeping so he lied down in his own bed. He was done acting like a lovesick puppy whose master won't pay him any attention so he has to beg.

Craig came to around ten in the morning. Something by him was moving around an awful lot. He opened his eyes and saw what was moving so much. At some point in the night Kenny had got up and laid by him, which was not abnormal in the past. He decided to take advantage of the situation; sleeping Kenny meant Craig was free to do as he pleased. He reached out his arms and pulled the figure close to his chest. He could feel his heart beat speed up. Then realized that was not his.

Two hand gripped Craig's shirt. "Umm…" The figure's voice peeped. Craig looked under the blankets. It was a small redhead. "hi…" Kyle whispered.

After the shock Craig was out of the bed in less than two seconds. Luckily this did not stir Stan. That was the last person Craig would like to deal with after this picture. Unlucky enough for Craig, Kenny was awake. "What the fuck, Tucker?" Kenny grumbled rolling over. His angered face went emotionless when he saw Kyle sitting in Craig's bed. He just grabbed his phone and turned back over looking at his missed messages.

"Well…" Kyle grinned pointing at Kenny and mouthed the word, "Jealous" to Craig. The taller boy left the room. He had a pissed off air about him. "Is he pissed? I feel like he may be angry right now."

Kenny snorted. "Oh yeah." The plain statement forced a cold sensation of worry over Kyle's spine. "He's gonna pee, smoke and then if Ruby was here he would eat the pancakes she would make for him every Saturday she liked him." Kyle never knew how to tell if Kenny was being serious during these times. It seemed like a joke.

Kyle peeked out the doorway to see Craig leaving the bathroom. He came back in and put on his shoes. "Kenny, you wa-"

"No, I have to go." The blonde stoop up gather what little things he had and headed to the door. "See you guys."

Craig gave his friend a look of disbelief. "Where the fuck do you have to go?"

"I'm meeting someone."

"Who?"

Kenny walked out into the hallway. "None of your fucking business, Tucker." The whole thing seemed like a calm and natural thing but Kyle could feel the anger they both had each word laced in.

Tucker followed Kenny out and down the stairs. "The hell it isn't. You have some things you need to tell me."

"As I recall, I don't _have_ to do shit. You can leave me the hell alone now." Kenny rushed out the door and Craig after him.

Kenny lit up a cigarette as soon as he exited. Craig grabbed his arm as he went to walk off the porch. "What's this shit with Christophe?"

He was shoved off. The blonde responded with an exasperated laugh. "Fuck you, Tucker!" He pointed in a threatening manner. "You can be with anyone else now. I never wanted you." They were both in a rage. "I only fucked _you_ to know what it was like. There were no feelings involved. It could have been anyone. I just thought you wouldn't get attached, but the badass Craig Tucker is just a big fucking romantic pussy. And I loathe that."

It was all eating Craig alive. Each word took a bit of him with it as it slipped out of the boy he loved. He let Kenny go. It was the first time he had let Kenny walk away from him that he was actually glad he left. He lit his own cigarette. He wanted to cry, but knew he's only feel worse. He wanted to chase after Kenny but he knew Kenny had more. He wanted to hit the door but he knew he'd only hurt himself. How did his old boring town become so horribly dynamic and strange?

**Now I know some of you are probably still thinking it'll be Cryle and I know most of you probably don't like how long it took to update but I'll be quick about it now that I'm almost better. Review and motivate me more. :D**


	5. I died

Kenny walked and smoked. He just kept walking. He knew exactly where he wanted to go. He wanted to be with the one person who felt the same way as he did. He was soon at the door of the DeLorne household. "Chris," As soon as he saw the Frenchman in the doorway. His blonde head hit the bare chest of Christophe. "I need something."'

With a soft smile Christophe wrapped an arm around Kenny's back and led him into the house. "What happened to what I gave you last night?" His accent thickly surrounded each word. It was worse since he came back. He was a violent, coarser person now. Whatever he went and did seemed to really screw him up more. He still hated god though.

"I think Craig took it." Kenny spoke in regretful tone as he followed his host to the kitchen. He received a bottle of water and they went upstairs to his bedroom. "I'm sorry to bother you again, but fucking Tucker doesn't want me doing this stuff anymore but I need it."

The soft smile now became a sadistic one. "I know how that is. It helps me forget things." Kenny could only imagine what Ze Mole had wanted to forget so badly. "Do you remember your boyfriend punched me in the face, yes?"

Kenny shook his head. "Again, he's not my boyfriend. Fuck him."

With a laugh Christophe answered, "He loves you, no?"

"I know." The blonde took a drink of his water. "He tells me that, he shows me that and yet, I can't…"

"Do you not believe?"

"I do." Kenny's voice came in a hushed tone. His host was digging through things, obviously looking for whatever he was going to give to his guest. "I just don't like it."

This caught Christophe's interest. "You don't love him?"

It was quiet for a short while. "If I loved him, could I hurt him so much?" Christophe shrugged. Kenny continued after a few seconds. "If I love him, would I be able to tell him I didn't?"

"I find it easier to lie." He lit up a cigarette as he approached the boy sitting on his bed. "It's easier to hurt than to make someone happy. Eventually after lying to everyone so often, you can't tell yourself the truth."Kenny took a hit off of the cigarette. He found Christophe's words so true, so helpful. "I love that you hurt like me, a man of a million deaths."

Kenny's eyes turned to the grinning Mole standing in front of him. He was shocked by the words. There was no way they shared the same problem. "How could you know?" The Frenchman just went on with his business. Crushing the pills onto his night table, he made it into two thick rows. He gave Kenny a BIC pen casing that was cut into a short pipe. Snorting one row Kenny stepped away from the table. He was handed a whole pill like the ones he had in the bag.

After taking the pill and Christophe following suit, Christophe had his face pressed in Kenny's neck. Kenny began to wonder how he ended up here. His head was emptier and peaceful. The nagging feeling of worry and self-loathing melted away. There was nothing hurried or hateful about this arrangement. By all means it wasn't unpleasant at all for Kenny. The heated touches, rough kisses and simple pleasure of it all was amplified by the euphoric high.

After they would always talk, as odd as it would sound, they were friends after all. "So has your mother accepted your hate for our lord and savior?"

The Mole chuckled. "I think she will never get over it."

Kenny leaned onto Christophe's bare back as he sat on the edge of the bed. "What did you when you went away?"

The easy going air of the room had become tight and almost hard to breathe comfortably. "I told you, nothing." Kenny frowned at the answer he always got. He would never be as good of friend to be the one who listens. "What are you going to do with, Tucker?"

"I'm going to keep things how they are. Why fix what's not broken?" Kenny shrugged standing up and slipping on his boxers and pants. "I just don't think we'd work."

Christophe was unconvinced. "And why would you not? He would do anything for you." He pointed to his own cheek where a bruise lightly tinted it purple. "He has proven that more than once."

It came flowing out, Kenny couldn't tell if it hurt or felt amazing to have all his true feelings dumped onto someone. "He would, I know that. I can't do it to him though. Sure, I slept with him for a while there but I really thought he'd feel nothing. I could only hurt him. I could never love anyone as much as he does, and that terrifies me." It went quiet. Kenny began to cry. It felt good, or so he decided. "I want to stay like this. No one can understand, and I don't ask anyone to."

He was pulled into a hug. "Stupid American, you make yourself miserable and hurt others. What made you so jaded?"

Kenny's arms hung at his side as Christophe lit him a cigarette off of his own. "I died."

The answer did not surprise him. They both stood there calm, Kenny sniffed every now and again. "I believe I did too, many times."

Craig lied in his bed. "No, fuck you."

"You're going to get your ass up!" Kyle ripped the blanket off of Craig and his bed. "We have somewhere to go today!" He smacked Craig with the blanket. "You can't be a dick on the first day you're my boyfriend." He whispered into Tucker's ear.

Kyle grunted as he went over and sat on Stan's bed. "Why the hell didn't you leave with Stan?" Craig asked completely annoyed by the Jew's presence. "Just because I said we could try doesn't mean I want you up my ass all day."

With a roll of the eyes Kyle sighed. "Come on," They sat in silence as Craig sat up and changed. Kyle's face began to turn red. "H-have you ever, you know?"

"Yeah, why?" His bored monotone voice and blank face made Kyle look at his shoes. "Haven't you?" Kyle shook his head. "Not even with a girl?" The redhead shook his head vigorously. "Damn." Craig didn't know if he should be impressed or annoyed by it.

They conversation ended there, Kyle was embarrassed. Craig could clearly tell but he wasn't in the comforting mood. He tried not to let Kenny's words ring in his head anymore. He didn't want to think about it. "You ready?"

Craig nodded. "Yeah, where are we going?"

Now Kyle's face became a smile as he grabbed his "boyfriend's" hand and led him down the stairs and out the door. "We're going to see one of my friends. I told him I liked this guy and if we got together I'd let him know who it was."

"You liked me?" Craig asked fairly confused.

Kyle looked down at the ground as they walked to their destination. "Oh, well, it's complicated. But trust me." The redhead was texting on his phone the whole walk. It seemed that he was talking to this friend because he kept giving Craig updates. "He's filling in for a friend. That's sweet. His friend, she has this band. They sort of suck but you know, he'll do anything for her."

With the least bit of irritation he could show he asked, "Where are we meeting this guy?"

"Clyde's house." Kyle pointed to a house only a few houses away. "Clyde's in the band." Craig had no idea Clyde was in a band but he never really talked to Clyde. He was instantly convinced it sucked after learning that fact. "He plays the drums." Yes, Craig was convinced it could not be very good.

Once reaching the house on the nice and short walk Craig lit up at cigarette. "You go on, get him and bring him out."

Kyle gave him a look of disbelief. "Really? You can't even go in?" Craig just flipped his company off. "That's awesome. It's not like I'm going to parade you around, or I'm going in there to announce it or anything. He's in there, he'll know and he won't say anything, I swear."

Annoyed, but reasonably, Craig put out his cigarette and headed to the door with Kyle. Clyde's mom let them in and they went straight for the basement. There was music playing. A song Craig didn't know. Then came a voice he knew after he entered the basement, "When things are getting too attached I need an escape. I'm seeing stars and there is nothing more that I hate, baby." Craig's heart began to pound he knew that voice. He felt like vomiting. "There's something that I gotta say!"

"It's Kenny." Craig whimpered under his breath as he saw the blonde standing on stage singing. He couldn't believe Kyle would do such a thing.

Kenny's song continued, "It's disgusting how I love you. God, I hate it, I could kill you. You're messin' up my name. Gotta walk my talk, my fame, but I just wanna tough your face, it's disgusting." He was gonna sing more but the music stopped. Craig was feeling as though he was developing arrhythmia.

He was the friend. Just by the look at Kenny gave the couple, Craig knew Kenny was the friend Kyle was going to show. "Hey, it's Kyle, and Tucker!" Kevin bounced off the stage. He had an acoustic guitar.

"What brought you guys here?" Clyde asked leaning on his drum set. He didn't seem very upset. Kenny sat down hold his forehead with one hand and hastily typing on his phone.

Kyle gave a normal friendly smile. "Kenny said you guys were practicing and I was just leaving Stan's. Craig didn't know you guys were in a band and I told him to tag along."

The blonde boy answered his phone a little louder than he wanted to, "What're you doing right now?" He looked around the room as everyone was now looking at him. "Yeah," He talked quietly almost mumbling into the phone trying to direct attention away from him.

Craig defied the desire to walk around to Kenny and make sure he was okay or to ask him who he was talking to. "Well, you guys are definitely better than the last time I saw you play."

Kevin greeted the compliment with excitement. "Really? Clyde's been teaching me some stuff to help me out." Instantly after that sentence Craig gave Kevin a shocked look. The last time he was around Clyde should not be teaching anyone anything.

"Really, I heard you guys are playing for the prom. Will Bebe be singing?" Kyle asked glancing at Kenny who still talked hushed into his phone.

Nodding, Kevin answered, "Bebe is just off with Greg, he's pretty nice."

Just as Craig was about to go over to Kenny who was obviously bothered by it all, Kyle grabbed his arm. "Do you know how to play guitar, Craig?"

He glared down at the redhead. This was hurting Kenny, that was all he cared about. "N-no." Kevin went on with Kyle about. Even was Token and Clyde began to mess around with their instruments, Kyle's polite chatter with Kevin went on. Each time Craig got the slightest urge to go over to Kenny who was now just texting. Kyle would hold him back.

Craig came to a final conclusion. Jews were soul-less. Cartman was right. "Kyle, I have to-" Craig didn't understand what had really happened. One arm rested on the couch to hold himself up and the other hand was held in the air by Kyle's shoulder, shaking and twitching. His secret was revealed. Kyle had tippy-toed and kissed him. His eyes were wide open from the shock but Kyle looked as though he was rather happy with it.

All that was heard from anyone in the room was Kevin's awkward response, "Oh, that's…umm…." He was the closest to the boy physically at that time. He looked away quickly. The other three in the room looked completely horrified, jaws dropped and eyes wider than ever. Craig could only think of all the times he resisted kissing Kenny in public or hugging his best friend, Tweek. Tweek, he really needed to call him.

"What?" Token plainly stated as Kyle pulled away. Clyde looked traumatized as Kevin was just glad it was over. "Craig?" He looked at Craig with a very confused expression.

Tucker turned around. He couldn't face the people he hid it from since he was nine. He would have liked nothing more than to strangle Kyle at that moment. "What the… fuck?" Clyde just let slip out. "Craig?" It seemed as though they were both awaiting an answer from him.

The group was flipped off. "What?" He snapped at the two.

"Ar-di-I…" Clyde tried to speak, but he could not. He was completely thrown off by the whole thing.

Kenny bit his lip and gave Craig the best smile he could, which was pretty weak. "It's okay." He was shocked by Kenny jumping in.

Token nodded as he took in a deep breath. "Yeah, man, it's cool." He nodded again hold his bass fiddling with it but not actually making any noise.

They were accepting him? Craig couldn't believe they were accepting it. "Yeah, I mean… I've heard things for a while now. I kinda always wondered." It was still awkward for them, but they were dealing with it. It was difficult but Craig could only imagine. The countless times they had all slept over each other's houses, Craig could remember them messing with him as he struggled to keep his only girlfriend.

Kyle balled his fists. "You guys are all surprised about Craig?" He was out raged. They gave Kyle a confused look.

Token was the first to speak up out of the awkwardly shuffling and adjusting teens, which were all, sitting down now. "Well, you started dressing odd."

"You straightened your hair ever since you were thirteen." Clyde threw out. They all, even Craig began to nod with the facts.

"And you're grossed out by pee." Kevin decided to throw in as well.

With a grin Craig added, "You file your nails and you're fucking tiny."

Had he known that it was going to turn into a point out Kyle's gay flaws or red flags of gayness he would have never said anything. "Okay, okay! I get it. You all assumed, you assholes."

Kenny stood and gave another attempt at playing Mr. Sunshine. "Well, I gotta head out." He bumped fists with Clyde and Token. As he made it over by the other three he patted Kevin on the back and mumbled a goodbye. It was rather rushed for Kenny. This only made Craig worry all the more.

"So you guys are seriously cool with it?" Craig asked as he watched Kenny leave. He pulled out his phone but Kyle shook his head.

The three murmured in agreement. "What does it matter to us if you like boys?" Kevin blurted out. "I mean you never really gave yourself away."

Token chuckled as he spoke, "You're nothing like Big Gay Al."

Clyde scratched his head nervously. "So, is it true about Bebe? She told me a few weeks ago when I was with her that you wouldn't even kiss her."

Craig shrugged. "Yeah."

"Did Wendy really tell Stan right in front of you?" Token asked with complete interest.

Craig was pretty amazed that none of the story was kept between those involved. He knew it was all Bebe. Wendy and Stan weren't that shallow and would never purposely hurt someone just for a few second of attention. "Yeah." Craig did see a point in explain anymore than that. Obviously they knew.

Kenny walked a few feet away from Clyde's house. Not more than a few seconds did Christophe pull up in his little black coup ready for Kenny to hop in. "You are by far the best friend I've had in a long time."

Christophe drove off as soon as Kenny sat down. "It figures right when you come to your senses it is too late. Happens too often."

The blonde watched the driver closely. He was bothered by something, more than the usual thing. "Did it happen to you before?" They sat in silence. It wasn't that Christophe didn't trust Kenny, he just wasn't very open. There were no sharing feelings with him. He would lend others an ear but never let the favor be returned. Kenny just sighed. "I get it. You don't want to be a pathetic fag like me. I don't want to be like me either."

After that statement the Frenchman began to laugh. "I find myself wishing I could be more like you. You have someone you care about, I only have those who I hate and can deal with."

It wasn't what he said that made the car ride quiet, it was really in the manner he said it. The harshness of his voice made it sound angry but there was hidden feeling in it thicker than his accent. Kenny wished he could just live half whole with Christophe. It was his last year of high school. He could just run off with him, surely whatever the Mole did he could learn to do. They could live the semi-charmed life. He could be happy as long as Craig never existed. "I love him."

"Good." With a smirk Christophe glanced to his passenger. "Well, we need you to tell him that."

Kenny began to shake his head. "Craig let him kiss him in front of three people. He'd never do that with me." His eyes began to water. "I'll always be there for him."

Christophe became livid. "This is not the end!" His accent was horribly disfiguring his words. His sudden outburst startled Kenny. "You just need some help. You shall have your cake and eat it too." It was a real smile. The first time Kenny had ever seen one from the other boy.

"Why the hell would you help me?" McCormick responded sort of stunned. It made no sense. They hardly knew each other but they considered each other friends and now as of a few seconds ago Ze Mole was going to take time out of his life to help Kenny in a possibly stupid pursuit of Craig Tucker.

Later that night Craig was sitting on the couch watching TV at his house when Stan walked in. It was around seven p.m. and dinner had already been served and over with. Craig was very relaxed on the couch. He was enjoying the alone time. He would have used it to think if he wasn't already completely done with his great ideas. Stan observed the television set before walking over and sitting down next to Craig. "This movie is awesome."

Craig just nodded in return. It was one of the movies they had both owned a copy of. "Here you go, asshole." Ruby walked into the room and chucked a bag of popcorn at her brother. "You better help me." She flipped him the finger and headed upstairs.

He opened the bag not really paying much attention to the boy next to him and set it in his lap and grabbed a handful, slowly feeding himself one piece at a time. He did not missed dinner like Stan he just liked popcorn while watching movies. He offered some to Stan. They both sat in silence watching the horror movie and munching on popcorn. Craig had put the bag in his lap without thinking since he was more worried about the movie he had seen so many times. It wasn't until Stan's handful was gone at he reached for more. He stopped himself seeing how the bag was angled towards Craig's stomach. It was just so awkward for Stan getting popcorn just wasn't worth it. Slipping his hand down at that angle in that spot, he just bothered him, maybe more than it should have. He just snatched the bag quickly from Craig's lap.

"So, what did you do today?" Craig asked as the movie ended and he began to channel surf. He might as well try to be friendly. Stan seemed to be trying by watching the movie or so Craig figured.

Stan glanced at his company and answered with a tone trying not to let Craig see how uncomfortable he was. "I hung out with Wendy, Bebe and Gregory." After a short pause he glanced at Craig again, who looked a bit bothered. "W-what did you do today?" He felt ridiculous asking but it was common courtesy.

And with a very calm and monotone voice he spoke, "I sort of came out to Kevin, Token and Clyde, thanks to your fucking Jew. Why'd you have to tell him?"

"Kyle outed you?" Stan sounded shocked but interested. "How in the hell did he do that?"

"He kissed me." The same monotone voice was used. Craig glanced at the shocked and enraged Stan and smirked. "It's odd. Kenny knew he was gay. Now I wonder how." He used a provocative tone.

Marsh stood up quickly. "Fuck you, Tucker. Don't you touch him."

"Did you even know? Or did you ignore the signs because you hate faggots?" Craig himself couldn't tell if he sincere with those words. But he knew it was worth it.

Stan grabbed Craig by the collar. "Shut your fucking mouth, if you know what's good for you."

The smirk on Craig's face stayed. "Or what? You'll fuck me up? Tell everyone I'm gay?" He came to a conclusion, he was going insane. Without Kenny he would truly lose it. "I don't care. I'd love to kick your ass, in your own house."

To his surprise Stan let go of his shirt. "Just shut up."

"Does it bother you?"

Rolling his eyes Stan answered. "Does what bother me?"

"That your best friend is gay?" Craig was honestly curious about it, he wasn't trying to piss off Stan and somehow Stan could tell.

"No, I knew he was."

Craig glared at the other boy in the room. "Then why the hell was there a big deal when it was about me?"

Stan just chuckled as he headed for the kitchen. "Because I knew it would end up like this since you were too. The only fags in South Park."

"Tell Thomas I went out." Craig got up and headed to the front door. He couldn't tell if he was angry or just depressed by what Stan had pointed out to him.

"Why the hell are you with Kyle?"

Craig turned around glaring at Stan. "I'd rather not be with him. He's so… well… he's fucking gay." Tucker looked almost disgusted. "I never asked him, he asked me. It's more of a favor. He has his reasons and I have mine."

Stan shook his head. He could be seen in the kitchen by Craig where he was now standing. They were having a conversation. And it wasn't a hateful or a forced one. They were just talking. "You better treat him good."

With an understanding nod Craig responded, "If you get Bebe back to Kenny."

They locked eyes in an intense standoff trying to hide their feelings from one another and yet intimidate each other at the same time. Stan's face flickered into a grin for a split second. Craig looked away when it happened. "You like Kenny?"

"Fuck no."

"Goddamn, you're nothing but a pansy ass."

"Look who's talking." It wasn't exactly hostile but it wasn't friendly. Stan began searching for food. Craig just turned around to see his sister standing there looking shocked. "Ruby?"'

Her voice sounded with the same monotone voice Craig uses. "Is that why Kenny was always staying over?"

He just flipped her off. Stan chuckled from the kitchen. "I'm fucking leaving. I'll be at Tweek's." With that Craig left. Texting his friend to announce his soon appearance.

**For now on, I'll update once a week no matter how much I have written. Sorry but it had been a busy week at work. I hope this chapter makes up for it and doesn't ruin the Story for you guys.  
>Thank you guys for all the reviews! :D <strong>

**I know I haven't been thanking you but it really does help me make the time to write. It's like screw sleep, people actually wanna read my stories. Ha. **


End file.
